


TMNT - Hunger

by sampsonknight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, F/M, Horror, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, wereturtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampsonknight/pseuds/sampsonknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Donnie is a normal human with horrifying dreams that keep plaguing him, then one day he starts to wonder if they are really just dreams...<br/>Warning: Graphic Content, Gore, Death, Disturbing Content, Foul Language,<br/>Please Don’t Read if you don’t like this stuff.<br/>Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMNT - Hunger

\--------------------------------------*******************-----------------------------------  
  
  
Fleeing for her life she ran, oh how she ran, those long lean legs burned for every stretch she made, they are always tastier when they run.  
   
His heart raced from the delight of the chase, the sweet alluring smell of sweat dripped over her fair skin, calling to him to taste it, to feel it under his massive beak.  
   
His hunger for her flesh, to have her warm succulent blood run down his throat was something he looked forward too.  
   
Oh did he love when they ran!  
   
Screaming in horror, her chilling cries tantalized him to run faster, urging him to catch her in his massive green arms and watch her squirm under them.  
   
Breathing heavily, a smile curled on his face as he trapped her in an alleyway, the air was deliciously welcoming, the fear poured out of every inch of her body.  
   
She shook like a leaf in fright; tears smeared her makeup as she desperately begged for mercy, crying out for help.  
   
Yet no one could help her for she was going to be his, all his…  
   
She was his fresh prey he wanted to devour and he was going to savor ever part of her.  
   
Prowling forward closer he crept to her, a horrifying scream came out of her as he lunged at her throat piercing it.  
   
Shivering in ecstasy, her blood rushed out filling his mouth with bitter sweet flavoring.  
   
Bathing in her precious ruby life line, Donnie chirped excitably.  
   
She was his; all of her was…HIS…  
  
   
\--------------------------------------*******************-----------------------------------  
   
  
With a jolt Donnie screamed terrified, as a heap of sweat coated his bare body.  
   
Terrified he whipped the blankets off of him quickly making sure he was still human, relived that he was, an ill feeling took over him as he rushed towards the bathroom.  
   
Stomach turning; with last nights dinner of pizza and soda curdling forcing itself back up as he grabbed the porcelain throne with much force.  
   
That dream again…no it wasn’t actually the same, she was different, this one was different, she was blond and the last was a brunette.  
   
The place was different too, but the ending was always the same.  
   
Brushing his shaggy brown hair to the side not to cover it with puke, he couldn’t stop himself as he held the toilet tighter, the flashes of blood and gore filled his head.  
   
The worst part of the dream was that he acted like he enjoyed it, even relished in the moment.  
   
Why was he plagued by such dreams, why every night does he see visions of scared women, screaming for their lives as he, some terrifying beast, not even human, thrusts his beak into their body ripping them apart, devouring them inch by inch?  
   
Sweating, he stumbled to the sink, looking in the mirror of his poor state, he was white as a ghost, his brown eyes distant in thought, he could see the bags under his eyes build up by countless nights of nightmares.  
   
When will they end, nothing he did could push them away, drugs, herbal teas, meditation, he even attempted to go to a psychic and she only started to screaming threatening him to leave, he never did that again…  
   
Sighing Donnie tilted his head towards his shower, the thought of warm water soothing his cold body that shiver and smelled, beckoned him.  
   
Tossing his boxers in the basket Donnie turned on the water submerging himself fully, surrendering to it, he moaned as the water trickled down his back, it felt so good, washing away his nightmares.  
   
Reminding him he wasn’t that beast, that turtle, he was human, yet of all the things why this huge turtle, one would dream of werewolves, vampires, no, not him…it has to be a wereturtle?  
   
Shaking his head he fought the thought, he didn’t want to dwell on it for it brought back memories of the girl, of all the girls it killed…  
   
Leaning his head against the wall he reminded himself he was human as he looked down at his body for reassurance; this turtle he dreams of was just a figment of his imagination, due to what though?  
   
Stress maybe, or was it some sign that he might want to consider his life choices, what if this was telling him he was on the wrong path in life?  
   
Sluggishly getting out of the shower he went back to his bedroom, peering over at his clock, it was six in the morning, no point going back to sleep he best get ready for work.  
  
   
\--------------------------------------*******************-----------------------------------  
  
   
Feeling the effects from lack of sleep Donnie yawned watching the customers walk by chatting away, then she came into his view.  
   
He could barely contain his joy when he laid eyes on her.  
   
A beauty amongst beauties, her red fiery hair wisps here and there, as it framed that dead gorgeous face, which only an angel could have.  
   
She was dreamy, admiring her, Donnie couldn’t help but be captivated, as he watched her flawless body moved while she peered over the shirts rack that was in front of her.  
   
Oh if only he had the courage to approach her and say hi, he would do anything to do so, but she probably doesn’t know he even existed, or would care either way.  
   
“She is out of your league Donnie,” a guy the same age as Donnie with black hair barked, slapping him in the back, throwing Donnie off balance as he caught the rack in front to stop himself from wiping out onto the floor.  
   
Eyes narrow Donnie stared at him, why did he always have to do that, “Raph really, how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that to me…and honestly where do you get the idea that I don’t have a chance with April?”  
   
With a hearty laugh Raph tried not to fall over, “Come on, you! The geek of the year have a chance with that, luscious babe? In your dreams Don. You have as much of a chance as I would stop drinking beer; trust me that will never happen.”  
   
Sighing Donnie looked at her, she was so lovely, even that smile would light up the world, “You never know, she might like…geeks,” Donnie smiled, then it fade away as he considered the thought that Raph maybe was right, why would she like him?  
   
“Keep living in that fantasy world of yours Donnie, maybe one day it will be reality…ha ha ha…Nah that is a fat chance,” Raph roared slapping his friend in the back again walking away.  
   
“With friends like him who needs enemies…,” giving up, Donnie figured it was best he got some work done before his boss noticed he was all googly eyes over one of the customers, considering Leo could be a hard ass sometimes.  
   
As the day wore thin, Donnie put away the stock, cleaned up the shelves, argued with Raph a couple hundred times to help out, but the lazy arse just sat back and enjoyed watching Donnie do all the work.  
   
Annoyed Donnie glared at him, then his wish came true as Leo came by, in a blue suit, hair nicely combed back, formal as usual, he walked up to the two workers, eyeing them.  
   
“Raph your still on the clock, do you think you might want to give Donnie a hand?” Leo crossed his arms; his eyes were hard, warning Raph not to try any antics today.  
   
Quickly to his feet with a ah shit look, Raph debated how to respond to Leo, should he be a smart ass or make some elaborate excuse?  
   
“Leo…I was supervising, Donnie here has been trying to improve his work ethics and skills, he asked me to help him out. You know how guys like him want to move up,” Raph blurred out as sweat dripped down his brow, he was so busted.  
   
Studying them both Leo sighed, “Fine, but I need you to get some merchandise off the trucks before your shift is done, you’re the only one I have scheduled today that has forklift training.”  
   
In disbelief Donnie watched Leo walk away, what just happened, did Raph actually get away with it?  
   
With a smirk Raph sighed in relief, he saved his skin this time around, “Wow he actually bought it. Hey thanks Donnie not for ratting on me, you’re a good pal.”  
   
Placing his head in his hand Donnie couldn’t believe it, “Yeah whatever, your not going to help me are you?”  
   
With a chuckle Raph placed his hand on Donnie’s shoulder, “Not a chance, your doing such a good job anyways, why disturb your progress?”  
   
Narrowing his eyes, Donnie fought the urge to punch that smug grin on his face, “Yeah! Thanks…I appreciate your thoughtfulness…”  
  
   
\------------------------------******************---------------------------------  
  
   
Day finally at an end, Donnie stretched as he made his way home, the night air was cool and refreshing, how he loved these kind of nights.  
   
Silence hung heavy giving it a welcoming feeling, one thing he had to admit, living in a small town, it was peaceful unlike a city like New York, he preferred this type of atmosphere.  
   
Moon full he couldn’t shake the feelings of his dreams off as the images slowly crept back into his head, why was he having these dreams?  
   
With a sigh Donnie pushed the question away, he had to stop thinking about it or it will make him go mad.  
Realizing it was such a nice night, Donnie made the decision to take the park route home, it was the long way around, but he didn’t mind though, he might be in luck and come across some fireflies’ twinkling in the dark.  
   
Taking the dirt path Donnie was surrounded by trees, the fresh rain fall from earlier still lingered in the air, giving a feeling of serenity, oh how he loved nature.  
   
The feel, the beauty, the smells, everything about it calmed his soul, reminding him there was more to the world then technology and work.  
   
Venturing deeper into the parks natural environment, engulfed by its ever delightful features, fireflies buzzed by blinking as they went, memorized Donnie stopped, watching them call for a mate.  
   
How simple were they he thought, they blinked to attract the opposite sex, calling their perfect mate to them, so simple indeed, why was it so hard to say hi to a girl?  
   
With a sigh Donnie wish it was that simple, why did it have to be so complex, so complicated to the fact he starts sweating and loses his words just to say hello?  
   
Lost in thought, suddenly a scream echoed in the darkness, accompanied by another, it was a woman’s scream or it was a guy that had a really high pitch wail.  
   
Startled Donnie stared, what was he to do?  
   
Did he dare to come to the rescue of the damsel in distress or just call 911 and let them handle it?  
   
Heart leaping to his throat, as the shriek intensified, whoever it was, she was in need of help, how could he call himself a man when he just ignored such cries?  
   
If Raph was there he would have punched Donnie for not reacting to it right away, biting his lip Donnie ran forward, he couldn’t ignore it, he had to help.  
  
   
\------------------------------******************---------------------------------  
  
   
Running forward Donnie rushed down the dirt path towards the screams that became more distinct, as the voice itself seemed very familiar, shocked there in a clearing was two men ruffling around a young woman.  
   
“April?” a rage boiled inside Donnie as he witness these men take advantage of her, pushing her around, trying to rip off her clothes, how dare they treat her so!  
   
Without a second thought, Donnie bull rush one of the men throwing him onto the ground, in the heap of chaos the man yelped in surprise shocked by Donnie’s sudden appearance.  
   
Too angry to care what he was doing Donnie punched the guy in disgust, grinding his teeth Donnie didn’t hold back, blood poured out of  the guy’s nose as Donnie fist made contact with it.  
   
Shocked by the sudden attack, the other guy let go of April, coming to his friend’s aid, attacking Donnie from the side thrusting him to the ground while getting some punches in himself.  
   
Body burning from the incoming blows Donnie wasn’t going to let this fucker take him down so easily, managing to get the upper hand Donnie kicked the guy off of him.  
   
Huffing, Donnie could see his breath in the cold air, as he could taste the iron that was on his lips, he was bleeding, no doubt he was also bruised as well.  
   
Now odds was truly against him, Donnie stood there in front of the two men that had defiled April and were blood thirsty to take their revenge on Donnie for interrupting their fun time.  
   
April terrified and confused backed into a tree watching the ordeal, she was too lost in what she should do.  
   
All that was on Donnie’s mind was to protect her, he couldn’t let them win, if they did they would hurt her or worse, pushing the thought way back in his mind, Donnie didn’t want to think what they were going to do to her, it only angered him more.  
   
“You fucken punk! How dare you attack us, your going to die for that!!!” one of the men raged lunging forward.  
   
Before Donnie could do anything a burning rush of pain emulated from his gut, slowly, eyes widening, Donnie looked down as he could see a knife impaled into his body.  
   
The man’s eyes were full of glee, pulling the blade out and with his other hand he placed it onto Donnie’s back then quickly thrust the blade into Donnie again.  
   
April screamed in sheer fear, as Donnie gasped for air, did this just happened, did he just get stabbed…twice?  
   
The man letting go of Donnie backed away watching Donnie’s expression in pure excitement, as Donnie staggered back, trying to keep his balance.  
   
Slowly Donnie placed his hand over his wound, in horror he stared at the crimson red liquid that covering his hand, he was stabbed, this was real…  
   
Woozy Donnie fell to the ground as he felt light headed, the men laughed at him, their laughter rang in Donnie’s head like an hammer against an anvil.  
   
They laughed and laughed, him dying in front of them as sickening as it was, this was no more then entertainment to them, his life was just a joke, something they could snuff out without care.  
   
How dare they attempt to kill him and laugh at him so, angry Donnie looked at them growling , how dare they think he was some insignificant bug!  
   
In the heap of rage Donnie raised to his feet, he didn’t want to die, he didn’t want them to get the last laugh, he didn’t care what was happening to him as a new pain emerged within with a empty hunger that wanted no more then to be satisfied, by ripping the two fools apart for their ignorance.  
   
“Shit what…what the hell!” one of the man screamed as they watched in horror as Donnie’s body started to twist and turn, changing.  
   
His skin started to turn green, muscles formed over his skinny arms rippling in power, his legs became beefy and his face contorted growing a massive beak.  
   
A hard large shell ripped out of his back as Donnie started to hunch a bit, his eyes turned blood red, as they glared at the two men.  
   
Such power, such strength overwhelmed Donnie, it felt so good, so hypnotic, his dreams where they even such?  
   
Not caring he licked his lips, his new prey was ready for him, they were tender from his fight before, he was going to enjoy ripping each and every body part off of these foolish men that dared to kill him and insult him.  
   
He was going to savor every moment of it, but first should he do it slowly?  
   
In complete fear the men hearts beat fast,  they were music to Donnie’s ears, oh how he loved that charm of a heart that raced quickly, before he stops it with his beak, not wasting anytime Donnie pounce onto one of  the men, the one that stabbed him!  
   
Chirping Donnie dug his claws into the man’s chest twisting the flesh under it; head flung back the man screamed in agony.  
   
The sweet, sweet smell of blood captivated Donnie’s sense of smell, unable to hold back his urge he thrust his beak down onto the pathetic human’s neck snapping it as his blood trickled into Donnie’s mouth.  
   
The ecstasy that he dreamed about the night before rushed inside him, moaning he couldn’t help but to continue in devouring his prize, then a bang echoed which snapped Donnie out of his frenzy.  
   
His other prey acting like some valiant hero had a gun in hand, pointing it at Donnie, with a laugh Donnie rose to his feet letting the dead carcass fall to the ground.  
   
“Pathetic human you really think that will work on me!” Donnie roared, he felt so good so alive, how was it possible he was like this, ignoring the question it didn’t matter, he didn’t care, he was more then some geeky human, only if he had realized this before, he would have had everything he wanted and more.  
   
Making another attempt to shoot him, the man was trying to get back at Donnie for brutally killing his friend.  
   
Unfortunately for the man the bullet only ricochet off his plastron, finding this quite amusing, Donnie just stood there watching the little ape try to take him down with his dinky toy.  
   
Donnie was such in a good mood, he thought to give this one a chance to run, a chase was at foot and Donnie so much loved the chase.  
   
Finally realizing his gun was ineffective the man’s face became white as he stared at Donnie in complete fear, he was going to die, be food for Donnie’s hunger.  
   
In a panic the man turned running as fast as he could, Donnie had to laugh at him, he was so entertaining to watch, how pathetic he ran, losing his footing now and then, it almost made Donnie want not to bother, he wasn’t worth it.  
   
But food was food, and he did want to see the dying stare the man would give before he ripped his throat out.  
   
With a smirk he readied himself to run, then a peep came to his right as he just recalled there was another in his presence.  
   
Tilting his head over towards the direction of the noise he watched her, she stood frozen against the tree, fear was emulating off her, such an alluring smell!  
   
Should he go after the man or feed his hunger with this beauty?  
   
Her heart raced, singing to him, calling him to her side, oh so much does he love that sound, a woman’s heart was more elegant then some male’s.  
   
Letting the fool go, Donnie slowly crept towards April as she started to hyperventilate, pressing her body tighter against the tree looking wildly for a way to escape.  
   
Approaching her, Donnie could smell her sweet sweat that started to cover her body, she was so appetizing, he wanted nothing more then taste her blood, as he placed his hand beside her head leaning towards her, gazing into her deep green eyes.  
   
Inhaling, he smelled her raspberry hair, it was so delicious, as he pressed his beak against her cheek, her wet tears ran down onto his skin then into his mouth, it was salty yet sweet.  
   
Pressing himself against her he could feel her trembling beneath him, his urge rose as he grabbed her hand thrusting her to the ground, then pinned her down holding her hands with only one hand.  
   
Slowly he licked her neck, he could feel the vein throb wildly as her heart went in perfect rhythm with it, she smelled so good and tasted like heaven itself.  
   
Donnie chirped in delight, as he pressed his beak against her neck, beak opening to take a bite, April heart ran wildly as she screamed begging him not to kill her.  
   
They all begged, they all screamed and they all taste so good in the end.  
   
Inches from piercing the tender flesh on her neck, something odd caught Donnie’s sense of smell as something new he never experience before came over him.  
   
Her scent, something was different then the rest, something was there that wasn’t there on the others, then he notice something else, her heart beat fast yes, but it also had something to it too.  
   
Drawing his beak away from her neck he looked at her in wonder, why did she smell like this, letting go of her hands, Donnie still loomed over her, watching her, trying desperately to figure out what made her different.  
   
April’s face full of tears turned towards him, her eyes were full of fear, but they too had something else, then it hit him, was she turned on by him?  
   
Getting closer his beak inches away from her nose, he growled at her, her heart leaped in pure fear…so maybe he has mistaken?  
   
Studying her more he slowly moved his beak towards her neck, then he chirped at her, the same pitch of chirp he did before he was going to tear at her neck on the first round.  
   
Her heart leaped, yet the smell came again.  
   
Giving it another test, he chirp at her again but licked her neck as well, suddenly as he did a moan escaped her, she shuttered as she tried to stop herself, pleased and a bit more curious he chirped more, licking her neck then slowly moved down.  
   
Every chirp, every lick, April couldn’t hold back the moans, she couldn’t help them from coming out, he could feel her body start to get warm and fidget under him, although she fought his seduction she enjoyed it all the same.  
   
A new hunger took over Donnie the likes he thought was not possible, ripping the sleeve off her shirt he moved his beak towards her tender flesh on her shoulder, gently as possible he broke through her skin, but taking great care not to harm her too much, she gasped with an explosion of moans closing her eyes.  
   
Lovely blood coated his tongue, in delight he licked her new wound as April didn’t stop moaning, he was pleasuring her, putting his arm under her he pressed her against him, he could feel her body change underneath him.  
   
She purred as she did, licking him in heat, fully changed Donnie looked at her, captivated by her new appearance, her lovely green skin shimmered in the moon light, her golden eyes pierce through him, urging him to have his way with her.  
   
Giving herself to him she chirped happily as she started to pleasure him, in bliss Donnie made love to her, chirping wildly, she was a perfect angel, a dream in itself.  
  
   
\------------------------------******************---------------------------------  
  
   
Donnie felt great, rested even if that was even possible; opening his eyes he stared at his ceiling viewing his human hands, another dream, yet this time he didn’t have the urge to run to the bathroom.  
   
This dream was sweet, as memories of lust filled his head, only if it was real, to think his crush on April would transition into his dream, at least he didn’t kill her like the rest, as for the thug, Donnie didn’t care about him.  
   
If something like that did happen, he wouldn’t shed a tear, but for April, what he wouldn’t do to have her.  
   
With a sigh he sat up, then something stirred under the covers beside him, startled he stared at the lump that was in his bed.  
   
What could it be?  
   
Hands shaking he slowly removed the cover revealing April laying in his bed, human and naked, sleeping soundly.  
   
Shocked, speechless, Donnie looked down, he too was naked!  
   
He wasn’t even wearing any boxers, looking around the room quickly he couldn’t see any clothes that she would have been wearing, hell he couldn’t find his own clothes he was wearing that night.  
   
Staring back at her, he couldn’t believe it, wasn’t it a dream?  
   
A sweet little moan came from her as she opening her eyes turning her head to face him; sleepily she looked at him then smiled, sitting up giving him a lick on the cheek.  
   
Frozen Donnie didn’t move, as he felt his head was going to explode from him desperately trying to figure out what was going on.  
   
Tilting her head April looked upon him with wondering eyes, “Is there something wrong Donnie?”  
   
Trying to find the words Donnie found it hard, “April…last night?”  
   
Purring April placed her hand on his thigh pressing her breast against his chest, her soft skin felt so good against his, “What of it?”  
   
Gulping Donnie tried not to think about the naughty images in his head of what he wanted to do to her at that moment.  
   
“Last night, I… then you…rrr…umm…”  
   
“We mated yes, why are you acting so weird Donnie? I don’t intrigue you anymore?” April leaned against him more.  
   
Trying to control his breathing he shook his head quickly, “No...I mean you do still intrigue me, your, well. Your so beautiful no one in their right mind wouldn’t be captivated by you…Its just last night I, did I…,” Donnie stuttered, he was having a hard time bring up the whole thing about turning into a turtle then in turn turning her.  
   
How do you bring that up in a conversation?  
   
With a sweet chuckle it was like April could read his mind, “You turned me, Donnie. When you held me down everything about you was alluring, I didn’t want anything else but you to take me, make me yours. But in truth I was scared at first, but oh when I felt that power, that hunger, I never thought being a turtle would be so exhilarating. Making love with you felt sooo good, energizing, I felt more alive then I have ever been.”  
   
Pressing her lips to his she started to kiss him trying to ease his frantic mind; she wanted her mate to stop questioning what he was…what they were, and just accept they are what they are and to know she wanted him more then anything.  
   
Giving into those lips Donnie lost his train of thought as he pinned her down letting himself play out his lust.  
   
She was everything he wanted, although he didn’t understand what happened to him, or why, he didn’t care anymore, he had what he desired.  
   
So what if he turned into a wereturtle and in turn turned her into one too, this was the happiest he has ever been.  
   
Although in the back of his mind something dwelled, a thought, a memory of the past.  
   
He always wondered what his father meant before he passed away, about after he hits twenty to beware of his own lust, it will create a beast if unchecked.  
   
Always thinking his father mistaking him for some player that would feed on any woman for sex, he never considered this is what he really was referring too.  
   
To think his longing for someone to love, would give birth to his curse…no it wasn’t a curse for it found her and if it wasn’t for it he would still be searching, watching her from afar.  
   
He was wrong before thinking it wasn’t easy for him to find a mate, for he did find one, and she was his, all his, mind, body and soul…  
   
Fin


End file.
